Eyes wide shut
by Luga-B-Chan
Summary: They take missions together, they live in the same village… but they don’t see the obvious things… ShizunexGenma
1. One single hit

I really love this parining and decided to give them a story. Shizune is so cute and Genmas is so cool...

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**

* * *

Eyes wide shut **

Chapter One.

-One single hit-

Genma risked one last look, the victim was dead. One single senbon sticking in its neck…

His part of the mission was complete.

So he sneaked out of the building and went silently to the place where Raidou was waiting for them, securing their back.

The victim's house was at the edge of the little village, Shioto, where he, Raidou, Iwashi and Shizune currently were. They had to kill one of the minor landlords of the Raincountry who had been visiting his little summer residence in Shioto. His name was Hidori Sato and he was involved in some dark business. That was the reason why some of the landlords wanted his head and sent some of Konohas shinobis to assassinate Hidori and steal the scrolls where his dark dealings were written down in detail.

Shizune and Iwashi were stealing the scrolls at the moment and Genma had taken care of the landlord. They were supposed to meet at this place –somewhere behind the house- after their tasks were done.

Genma was, as expected, the first one to arrive.

Surprisingly there haven't been any problems. There weren't any bodyguards or other ninjas in or near the house. This had been unexpected but was not uncommon for a minor landlord.

But now Raidou was nowhere to be seen.

Genma jumped easily from a tree to the ground and revealed himself; he was sure Raidou must have seen him by now and give him signs, but there was nothing.

Genmas eyes scanned his surroundings.

It was dark. The moon was just a pale circle at the black sky and some clouds ghostly crossed before it. Wind blew through the trees and bushes, whispering a strange song. All colours had faded into a dark grey.

There wasn't any noise except from the wind.

Something was wrong.

Genma could sense it, but couldn't put it into place.

Raidou wasn't where he was supposed to be.

That was…

"´I can sense danger, no!" a sudden voice said in a mocking tone. "I would have expected more of Konohas Jounin!"

Genmas eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, the enemy is right behind you!"


	2. Shinobi Fight

Chapter Two

-Shinobi Fight -

Genma was shocked.

The person standing behind him had been able to sneak unnoticed behind him. _Must be a ninja- certainly jounin-level. _

Genma whirled around, two kunais already in his hand- and attacked the enemy. He was more than surprised to find the ninja standing right behind him.

The ninja deflected both kunais easily with one of his own and tried to kick Genma. Genma dodged and kicked the enemy´s leg.

The ninja sweared and stumbled backwards. Genma was at his side immediately and punched him in the stomach. The sheer force of the blow let the ninja crash into a tree. With difficulties he raised from the ground, clutching his aching belly. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The ninja asked.

Genma could see the symbol of the raincountry on his hitai-ate.  
He tried to detect any signs of Raidou or the others but couldn't find any. So he had to take care of the Rain-ninja alone.

Without answering the question he attacked again.

The other ninja appeared to be excellent in hand-to-hand combat and a worthy opponent. But Genma was running out of time. A fight like this couldn't stay unnoticed for too long and soon the place would be filled with security guards or ninjas.

The two opponents separated for a moment. Genma studied the person opposite him. The Rain-ninja was a young man, perhaps 25 years old. He seemed to be very talented, but was already running out of energy and out of breath.

Suddenly the enemy took out a kunai with an explosion-jutsu stucked to it and threw it.

Genma sweared silently and spit his senbon to deflect it. "Senbon Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

The senbon multiplied, the first one hit the kunai directly and it exploded, the other four copies flew through the explosion and hit the enemy.

For a short moment Genma wasn't able to see anything because of the smoke- and he was sure that by now even the sleepiest person must have awaken- therefore he didn't notice the little needles flying through the dark and hitting him in the chest.

Gasping he looked at the four little needles stucking there. Hastily he put them off. _Poisend?_ He wondered.

His opponent appeared suddenly, having used the smoke as a shield for a surprise attack.

He overwhelmed Genma and dragged him to the ground. Pinning him there with his weight he threw punch after punch at Genmas face till Genma managed to get his legs free and pulled the enemy off him. The Rain-ninja landed gracefully at his feet and jumped again.

Genma came hurriedly to his feet and dodged. Suddenly he felt dizzy and stumbled. His enemy immediately took advantage of the situation and hit him hard in the head.

Genma fell hard to the ground. His enemy approached carefully. Genma grabbed some dirt and threw it at his opponent's eyes. Then he jumped to his feet and side kicked the other.

He threw some shuriken which his enemy was unable to deflect , he had not the slightest chance. Genma overpowered him now easily.

It just took some moments and the Rain-ninja was lying at the ground, breathing heavily and just barely conscious. Suddenly Genmas vision blurred again. _Shit. Not now._ He thought.

His energy left and his knees gave away under him and he tumbled to the ground.

There he lied, unable to use his numb limbs. His eyes were open and looked at the dark sky with its thousand shining little stars. _How ironic_. He mused.

Then his vision faded and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Hope, you liked it. 

Perhaps the chapters are a bit short. I try to change that... if I´m in the mood...

I hope everything is understandable and I don´t repeat words too often...I noticed that my english is really limited.


	3. Always the One to Save Me

Chapter Three

-Always the one to save me-

Genmas head felt as if a wild horde of bulls had been playing punching ball with him. He felt dizzy and was all sweaty, barely noticing that his shirt was gone.

Carefully he opened his eyes and shut them again as bright sunlight was greeting them brutally. A tortured groan escaped his lips.

Someone chuckled. "Back to the living?"

Genma opened his eyes again. Iwashi´s face just inches from his own, blocking the sun. Iwashi grinned down at him, than, without a word he left.

It took him a moment, then he remembered what happened… at least some parts of it. "What happened? Where is… Raidou?" He groaned again and tried to get up but someone pushed him gently but determined down.

"Shh, Genma. It's ok." It was Shizune. "Don't try to move. You were poisoned. I retrieved most of the poison from your system but it's more difficult than I expected. But you're out of danger now."

"Where are we?"

"We're at the border, between the land of rain and the land of fire. We had to stop so I could have a look at you."

"Where's Raidou?"

"Raidou´s here, don't worry. Iwashi is looking after him. I think someone sedated him with some sort of tranquilizer, but he's ok now. Just asleep."

Genma closed his eyes. His head was aching. "Good. What about the mission? What happened?"

Shizune looked at him. "I was hoping that you could tell me that. I will start with my part. Iwashi and I were able to steal the scrolls without much of resistance. So we went to our meeting point. Suddenly there was an explosion and every villager was awake. We found you and Raidou unconscious and brought you immediately out of enemy's territory. What happened to Raidou and you?"

"You just found us? There wasn't someone else?"

Shizune shook her head.

"There was a Rain-ninja. He overwhelmed Raidou and tried to kill me. He poisoned me with his stupid little needles." He took a look at his bare chest. Where he could see four little bruises, the colour of his skin had changed into an angry purple and thin lines spread from it, forming a threatening pattern. "I injured him badly but he got away."

Shizune reached behind and gave him something disgusting to drink- without grumbling he took the medicine. Shizune helped him drinking by gently holding his head.

Raidou grumpily sat up. Iwashi had held him some very effective smell powder under the nose and he awoke unwillingly.

Iwashi grinned goodnaturally at him. "Are you ok, buddy?"

Raidou rubbed the back of his head and frowned. "What was that?"

With an innocent look on his face, Iwashi hided the powder behind his back. Then he leaned down to Raidou and whispered. "Couldn't let you miss this scene." He motioned with his hand.

Raidou grinned.

Genma was lying on the ground, letting Shizune help him drink something that looked suspiciously like one of those evil, smelly medicines from Tsunade.

"Do you think he's actually enjoying this?" Iwashi wondered out loud.

Raidou snickered. "Taking this medicine is pure torture. I can imagine HER enjoying this."

"We shouldn't stay here for too long. Konoha is still some days away." Genma said after having finished drinking the bitter liquid.

Shizune nodded. "Yes, but we'll have to carry you. You're still too weak."

Genma signed. "Why is it that every mission we got together I end up being saved by you and have to be carried home? This is humiliating."

Shizune smiled warmly at him. Then she gently touched his sweaty forehead absentminded, a sad expression on her face. "You should take better care of you."

* * *

Yep, here´s Shizune. Would be nice if you hit the reviewbottom and tell me what you think. I have many ideas in my head but don´t know in which direction the plot will go. Hm... I love Shinobiaction, so there will be definitely some action ...and romance, of course...hm... 


	4. Suffering

Yes, I finally updated. Thnaks for the reviews! I love you.

So here´s the next chapter...

* * *

Chapter Four

-Suffering-

"Master Sato, you're finally awake. What an immeasurable pleasure."

Jun rolled his eyes. His annoying servant had finally made his way to him through the horde of medics that were currently healing his battered body.

"I am so relieved that you are alive, young master."

"Already told that, idiot. So just leave me alone, you're giving me a terrible headache with your girlish voice."

"But, young master…" the servant looked uneasily down at the ground, as if suddenly seeing there something very interesting.

Jun eyed him annoyed. "Is there something else you want to tell me?"

The servant looked at him with haunted eyes. "Yes, actually there is something… I wanted to be the one to tell you… how should I start…?"

"Spit it out already!"

The servant noticeably shrinked away. "Master, I have to tell you… that… that your father, lord Hidori Sato was killed last night…"

Juns eyes widened in shock. "What…?"

"I am very sorry, young master."

"How… who…?" Jun asked weakly.

"Nothing is known for sure. Some unknown ninjas must have sneaked in. They stole the scrolls… you know _the_ scrolls… and …killed your father. You must have fought one of _them_ last night. I am so sorry, young master. One hour after we found you we found your father with a long, thin needle through his neck… he must have died immediately…"

Juns head abruptly shoot up. "A senbon?" _That means I was actually fighting the ninja who murdered my father…! _He shook his head in disbelief. "Where are they now?"

"I am sorry, young master, but they have escaped."

Jun cried out in anger and pain.

"I will find them!"

* * *

Cough, cough. Not really the best chapter, but mumble mumble... next one will be better. And Genma and Shizuen and other jounin and chuunin in it.

If someone finds mistakes, things that can´t be said that way or things that actually mean other things, please tell me. Thanks.


	5. Hospital, part I

**love GenShi : **Jo, I actually had to grin while reading your review. You were pointing out the thing I was thinking about asking for some time now. So, now its oficically:

rubs head and grins: HELP! I´m looking for a BETA-reader! Some volunteers out there? Would be sooo kind of you! Please send me a message, that would be soo greatof you!

And thanks a lot for all the reviews! I love you guys! Thank you soo much! You´re wonderful!

* * *

Chapter 5 

-Hospital, part I-

And again Genma ended up lying in a hospital room in Konoha. Raidou had been discharged after a short medical examination and was already on his way home to get some rest. Morously Genma examined his room. Four beds were in this room, but currently Genma was the only occupant. Promised to be one of this boring hospital stays.

Unfortunately for Genma, he was ordered to stay for at least two days in hospital and under constant observation of the medics. Tsunade had just finished his treatment and now he was resting in his bed, staring absentmindly out of the window. He had a terrible headache, waiting obediently for the medicine that Tsunade gave him to kill the pain. He knew it would have terrible side effects.

Genma sighed. This time it had been a cloes one, too. Although the mission, like the previous one with Shizune, Iwashi and Raidou had been a success, they are a great team, again he ended up in hospital, and this time being even the only one. He must do something wrong...

Slowly, Genma started to hate hospitals. He agreed with their necessitiy, of course, but he just disliked them.

Suddenly, Genma was pulled out of his silent rest as the door was forcefully pulled open and Anko stalked into his room.

_O no, peaceful silence is gone... the personification of troubel is walzing in_, Genma thought resinged.

Anko, both arms set akimbo (What, such a word excists? Wow, what life´s got all in store...), and grinning down on him. "Genma, what is it with you and managing to get yourself into hospital all the time?"

Morosely Genma turned his head to the side, avoiding the look on her evil grinning face.

Anko put on her predator like smile. "Now I got it! You just like being fixed up by the cute nurses, right? You are a mischivous one..."

Genma sighed. "Its not..." But suddenly the door was opened roughly again and Kakashi, Iwashi, Kurenai and Asuma stumbeld in.

"Finally, everyone is there." Anko stated. She pulled out a bottle of Sake. "Ready."

Genma looked distressed from one to another. "You´re planning to drink this bottle in front of my eyes while I am bound to this bed and bannend from alcohol for the next days? Now thats what I call real friendship...!"

Anko nudged him jokingly. "Come on, Genma. The real reason we celebrate is of course that you were overpowered by your own and beloved speciality: the needle!" Theatrically she pulled a long needle out of her pocket, the others joined the fun and made an astonished "Ooooohhh" in time.

Genma looked offended. "Don´t you have other things to do?"

Ankos smile widened. "Well, actually today´s my name day. Of course I want to celebrate this with my dearest friends. And if they can´t come to the party, the party will come to them..."

Genma shook his head. "There won´t come a time when you can´t find a reason to drink, right?"

Anko slid an arm around his shoulders and waved with the bottle in front of his eyes. "Of course evertime I´ll find a reason to visit a good friend in hospital and to drink something with him. But because you, in this special case, are not allowed to drink anything, Kakashi proposed to kidnap you and inject the sake directly into your venes... by the way I agreed with this idea, but now that old hag Tsunade forbade it... I decided to invite some people to a little party here."

"How very nice of you." Genma muttered.

The others snickered, having made themselves comfortable with some chairs around Genmas bed.

And so they drank and were noisy. And of course it wasn´t just one bottle of sake that was emptied this evening.

Suddenly Shizune entered the room and stared surprised at the round of shinobis. "What are you doing here? Again one of these special hospital visits?"

"Shizune darling, don´t you want to join our little party." Anko shouted cheerfully and waved another bottle.

Shizune shyly glanced at Genma who was laying helplessly in his bed, being the only one sober. "Well, actually... Genma needs to rest, you know...?"

"Come on, don´t be so shy. Take a seat and have a drink with us. And don´t tell me you got more important things to do?" Asuma asked.

Shizune looked from one to another. "I have to watch after some patients and still have to do some paperwork. Perhaps another time. But first I have to check on Genma."

Then she passed through the wild, grinning and red faced bunch of shinobi and stepped to Genmas side. She checked on his blood pressure and pulse. Great howling emitted when she opened Genma´s shirt to check on the wounds on his chest, which were now barely visible.

She took some notes on her pad and nodded satisfied.

Commented by an disappointed outcry from Anko, Genma buttoned up his shirt.

Looking up from her notepad, Shizunes dark eyes searched for Genma´s, found them and she smiled warmly at him. "You´re progressing well, Genma. Don´t let them get on your nerves, you need rest." Then she looked at the others. "And don´t let yourselves get caught by Tsunade-Sama. She woun´t be that merciful."

With that she left the room and left the noisy bunch of visitors alone with Genma.

Iwashi was grinning brightly. "Yes, Shizune is definitely a cutie. I would love being checked by her..."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, dirty pictures already infiltrating his virgin´mind. "Yes, I like games of nurses and doctors, too..."

"Then you two should do like Genma." A voice sounded from the door. All eyes looked at Raidou who stood in the doorway, a bottle of orange juice in his hand. He waved with the bottle to his best friend. "Hey, thirsty? I knew the others woulnd´t bring something decent to drink."

Genma shrugged his shoulders. "What should one do?"

Anko leaned to Genma, a mischivious grin on her face. "But Raidou is right. Now that I consider it... Migth it be that in the end you are hurting yourself on purpose? Just to be fixed up by cutie Shizune? Hmmmm?" She nudged him playfully into the side. "You know, you can tell me..."

Genma rolled his eyes. "I don´t let myself get poisened on purpose, Anko! Thats ridiculous."

Kurenai sighend. "How sad. This would have been romantic..."

Anko laughed. "Yes, its sad. The way she checked on your chest ...it looked so familiar..."

A faint blush coloured Genma´s cheeks.

"Cuuute..." Kurenai and Anko cheered.

Kakashi snickered, the other shinobi joyning in.

All of a sudden everyone was silent and alerted. "I can sense danger..." Anko wispered.

The next moment the door was opened imperiously and a fuming Tsunade stood in the doorway.

* * *

Jo, tell me what you think. Every comment is welcome, prefered ones are constructive criticism. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Hospital, part 2

Jo, hello out there, here´s the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!

Warning: Still found no Beta-Reader... you´ve been warned... ´grins

* * *

-Hospital, part2- 

Emanating pure evil, blue eyes looked into the room, resting on every detail they could find. Pure distrust was written all over Tsunades face when all she could detect where three empty beds and an empty room except of Genma, who gave her a very irritated look.

Sure of having detected something earlier, she used her ninja senses to feel...

"Something not ok?" Genma interrupted her, his most innocent smile on his face.

As if she had noticed him just now her intensive look fell on him, startling him and making him feel really uncomfortable. Then it softened up a bit. "No. Just thought I heard something... could have sworn..."

Not so silently as one would have expected from the Hokage- perhaps it was the rising dissapointment of having lost a dead sure prey- Tsunade crossed with fast, determined steps the room.

A lonely drop a sweat searched traitourously its way down one of Genmas´s cheeks...

"I will close the window. Its already dark outside and its cold..."

Genma forced himself to hide his feelings and to breath calmly. But his eyes followed every of Tsunade´s moves as she neared the window, her eyes still roaming over the room, eyeing suspiciously every piece of furniture.

Then she was a the window... _There..._

All of a sudden she leaned out of the window...

Out of nowhere a grinning white haired and spiky head appeared in front of her.

Screaming in shock she stumbeled back. "Jiraya! What are YOU doing here?"

His smile widened even more. Triumphantly he jumped on the windowsill and took her hand in his. "I was searching for you, my dear Tsunade. You should quit work for today. I was walking near this wonderful place and thought, woulnd´t it be nice to drink some wonderful sake with my dear old friend Tsunade..."

A vene popped on Tsunades forehead. Then she grabbed the bottle and gave him a punch that made him fall off the windowsill. "Ts, quit work for today..." But than curiosity won an with a loving look she read the label on the bottle, nodding slightly. At the end the temptation must have been to much because she gave Jiraya, who was already back at the window, a wink. "One bottle wouldn´t hurt I think..."

With the triumphant smile back on his face he hopped inside, having perfectly calculated the effect of the seductive content of the green bottle and making a mental note of congratulating himself later, he took Tsunade´s arm in a gentleman style and lead her out of the room. When the two sannins passed Genma´s bed, Jiraya gave him a knowing smirk.

When the door was closed the whole room seemed to sigh.

"Kami, I thought this time we would die for sure..."

Two plopps´ could be heared and two bedside tables transformed back into Kurenai and Asuma. "Coulndn´t believe she´d fall for it... perhaps she was already drunk...?"

A trembling of the sinlge bulb hanging from the ceiling gave away about the hideouts of another Jounin... with another plopp Kakashi landed graciously on his feet.

Asuma nodded. "Wowy, hiding as a light bulb..."

Anko rolled out from under Genma´s bed where she had been clinging and hiding, fearing for her dear life. Raidou and Iwashi climbed back in trough the open window. "This was close..." Raidou said.

"Yes, I´m suprised she didn´t detect us... I was sure this time she would find us all... Next time she might really catch us."

Genma looked at her. "Isnt´that the only reason your doing the whole thing? Playing hide and seek with the hokage...?"

"The way you´re saying it it sounds as if it´s totally childish..."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "But it _is_ childish."

Nodding in agreement, Anko got back her smile. "Yep, totally right." She laughed. "We where lucky that Jiraya appeared. I´m sure he will demand something in return..."

"If he´s blackmailing us, we could..."

"Oh, please spare me with your perverted plans, Kakashi! And I´m sure it _is_ a perverted plan!" Kurenai shoke her head. "Let us go drink somewhere else instead. I´m sure the others will have free soon. Perhaps we should switch places and go into a bar."

Iwashi put a finger thoughtfully to his chin. "Yes, I told Gai, Ibiki, Kotetsu and Izumo to come directly to the bar..."

"Yo, lets go." Kakashi said with a side glance at Genma who was barely able to hold his eyes open.

The others nodded in agreement, and saying their goodbyes to Genma they disappeared through the open window.

Cold wind was blowing inside the hospital room and send cold shivers down his arms, the thin shirt not really protecting him from the falling temperature. Sighing and silently cursing his so called friends that left him behind in such a hostile environment, Genma climbed carefully out of his bed. Immedeately he felt all dizzy. Side effects of his medicine...

Frantically he clinged to the bed, fighting for his balance.

"Wait, Genma. I´ll close it for you."

He looked up. He hadn´t noticed her entering but immediately let himself fall back into the white sheets.

Shizune closed the window and looked at him with her cute brown eyes. "Escaped Tsunade-Sama´s anger again?"

Genma nodded weakly. He felt tired and exhausted and the terrible headache was killing him. His dizziness didn´t make things easier.

She gave him a serious look, noticing his constant condition. "You´ll have to rest.Sleep, Genma!" She said, reprimanding him slightly.

Without protest he let her pull the sheets over him, mumbling a silent "Thanks." to her.

"You´re welcome, Genma. You know you´re a good friend after all."

"Wouldn´t your other patients become envious if I receive a special treatment from you?"

"Ts, don´t get the wrong ideas!" She looked down at Genma, but he had already drifted to sleep. A smile flushed over her face and for another moment she studied his delicate features. Then she slipped silently out of the room.

With a contented smile on her face Tsunade stood in the doorway of her bureau, Jiraya standing next to her. Both watching Shizune as she left Genmas room with a happy expression and going home.

* * *

Jo, thats all today. Next chapter will have more to do with the title of this story... thats the plan. 

Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome, thank you.

* * *


	7. Back home and

Still found no Beta-Reader yet. I´m too lazy to be ambitious... so you´ve been warned again. grins.

Sehelleys: Jo, an unusual early update, just because you were so nice and I am lazy but had some free time… Would have updated even earlier if I wasn´t struck by a car. (sounds dramatic, but wasn´t) Some maniac cardriver thought, why don´t step on the gas while there´s someone walking cluelessly over the crosswalk... I don´t get it why he did that, but he got away and I have a sprained arm. The world is full of strange people!

Fire.elve: Jo! Here´s some Izumo and Kotetsu for you. Just friendship, though.

And thanks a lot for the reviews folks!

* * *

Chapter 7 

-Back home and…-

First thing Genma did when returning to his apartment was looking into his refrigerator. His features froze at the disillusional sigth. Everything eatable was respired. Most of it looked as if it would momentarily jump out of the fridge and run on its own intend.

Disgusted, he grimaced and slammed the door. Who would have thought that his refrigerator would conk out and take the whole food with it?

Again in a bad-tempered mood he opened the door afresh, deliberately ignoring the sight and the thoughts about having to clean this mess later, he snatched one of the two beers in the side door and opened it.

Satisfied to find it was still okay he went to his living-room and let himself slump into one of his armchairs and regarded his wall. He couldn´t help laughing.

Laugh at himself.

Looking at himself sitting in his apartment, in his home and drinking a bear whilst his refrigerator and everything eatable was, well, gone... It was too late to buy something new, the shops were all closed.

Fate is cruel sometimes.

He laughed again and supported his head on his hands. Sighing he mumbled to himself: "Of course this had to happen to me again. Slowly I get it why Raidou thinks I am not able to look after myself..."

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and it was a wonderful and extremly hot day. And it promised to be even more wonderfull for a certain, darkhaired kunoichi, who at the moment was making her way with used brutality and volume through the streets of Konoha, heading directly to the headquater. 

Arrived there, she immediately went to the common room, where at the moment some Konoha-nins were resting and talking. Anko had a firm goal. Inwardly she felt so delighted about it that a constant smile was plastered on her face.

Ninja that came across her path hastily stepped to the side. They knew, this smile could mean only one thing: she was up to something and therefore decided it would be better to stay out of her way.

Ankos eyes were gleaming and her grin even widened when she finfally found her target.

Shizune was sitting clueless opposite to Iruka, drinking a cup of tea and chatting with the chuunin academy teacher. Boldly, Anko joined their conversation and brought it inconspicuously round a certain topic, till her plan was fullfilled. The plan, to let drop a certain hint... a certain information. She giggled inwardly. _Some people can´t look after themselves..._

And after all, this _was_ a bet! And there was much money involved. Like hell she would just sit there and random the outcome of it. With a self confident grin, she nodded to herself. Yes, she loved her way of a ninja. (just a joke. She loves the way of her life.)

* * *

Some hours later. 

Kotetsu was bored to death. This happened to be exactly the damn boring day he expected it to be. He had to gard the gate and nothing interesting happened. But soon his shift was to end. Izumo stopped by and slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey." Kotetsu answered. It was after sunset and the daylight was fading slowly to give place for the cool darkness of the night. Kotetsu sighed. This was so boring.

Genma was expected to get there any minute and take their shift for the night. It had been his own choice to take the night watch, after Tsunade banned him from missions for the next two weeks. They had to wait for him to arrive before they could go home.

Izumo twitched his sleeve to get his attention and pointed a finger at a person approaching. Kotetsu followed his gaze and was surprised to find Shizune coming over to them, a small packet in her hands.

Shizune plainly jumped to their side and looked around questioningly. "Is.. Isn´t Genma-San here?"

Izumos eyebrow twitched. "Genma-San? Oh, yes, he was supposed to be here five minutes ago, his shift already started. He is late."

Shizune nodded. "Yeah, seems that way. Well,..." She seemed to be a bit abashed. But then she bethinked herself of her position and regained her composure. With new found determination she glanced at the two chuunins in front of her who were looking back in with blatant curiosity written all over their faces. "Well, since he has not arrived yet, would the two of you please be so kind and give him that for me?" She asked and handed Kotetsu the small packet.

He looked stunned at it and than at Shizune. All she did was smile at him, nothing else could be read on her face. Than she stuck out her tongue, one hand rubbing the back of her head. "Thanks, that´s really kind of you."

With that she left.

Totally puzzeled, the two chuunins looked at the spot where Shizune had been standing just a moment before and than back at the packet.

"Is it what I think it is?" Izumo asked.

Kotetsu checked the small packet shortly and nodded.

Izumo was still a bit stunned. "So... Shizune actually... brought ...prepared _supper_ for Genma... That must be.. can only be Anko´s ... doing...? How...? Well, this is just... wow."

Kotetsu gave him a mischivious smirk. "Was about time!"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Might not be noticable, but I have a plan in this story. Jo. Next chapter might take a while. Have a nice weekend. 


	8. Thunderstorm

Jo, Folks!

Sorry for letting you wait so long for this update. It wasn´t writersblock or something. But I got myself stuck in a cookie tin and wasn´t able to get out on my own, harhar. Had to wait till my mums found me. Nah, I wasn´t at home and had many other things to do. But thanks a lot for all your reviews. And I hope you´ll like this chapter. Tried a bit romance, harhar.

**Chapter 8**

-thunderstorm-

It was late at night. It had been a sweltering day so in the night clowds were veiling the moon and a heavy thunderstorm was brewing.

Shizune was sitting at the desk in her little bureau, bending over her studies and brooding over something written in a thick book on front of her. Fatigue let her eyes close again and again and more than once she awake with a start. But she had still some work to do before she could go home.

She let her head rest on her hands and her eyes wandered sullenly to the stack of paper to her right, waiting for her attention. Then she eyed the little pill, on which she had worked in the laboratory a short while ago. Hopefully Tsunade would be pleased with her hard work since she put several hours to educe it.

A bolt of lightning broke through the night, clearly visible through the close-drawn curtains. Just one window was still open to bring the nights coolness inside the room. Briefly she looked up, malaise glowing in her eyes. _A thunderstorm? _Than she forced her attention back to her work.

A moment later a heavy clap of thunder made her startle and she was nearly scared to death when a thunderbolt lightened up the room just a second after and a person appeared on the desk in front of her and greeting her with a casual "Jo."

In her shock, Shizune whirled her arms around and accidently wiped most of the papers of of her desk gliding wildly through the room and to the ground. She took a deep and enervated breath, both hands clutching the edge of the table, but not showing the slightest inclination to pick up the sheets.

"Genma! What are you doing here?"

Genma gave her a smile, eyes closed in amusement, senbon hopping up and down. "Could ask you the same. Its four o´clock in the morning and you´re still in your bureau?"

Ignoring his question, she shook her head and asked again, wanting to get his answer before she answered his question. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed softly. "My shift is over and I was on my way home and saw that there was still light inside your bureau and decided to pay a visit."

Shizune giggled.

"Besides I wanted to thank you." He added.

Shizune became silent and a faint blush covered her cheeks without her noticing. "My pleasure. Raidou told Anko about your refrigerator and she.. ah...well I thought, I had something left and thought, why not."

That made him grin. "So, are you gonna tell me what you´re actually doing here this late? You shouldnd´t work this late in your job. The best work will be accomplished when one is rested, you have to know that the best. Otherwise faults might easily happen and that wouldn´t be nice if you have responsibility for not just you but for your patients, too. And I know you know better or do I have to remind you? So?" But of course he knew that it was just as he had said.

Another thunder made Shizune wince, trying to hide this fact but knowing exactly that he, even if he woulnd´t have known her for that long time now, noticed her indisposition immediately. He acknowledged it with another soft smile. "Still afraid of thunderstorms?"

"Well, its more the loud sounds that startle me. Some things never change..." She gave him an excusing shrug and leaned back in her chair, easening the cramped muscles in her shoulders because of having spend too many hours sitting in the same position on her desk and in the laboratory. "And for your previous question: I was working on something for Tsunade-Sama. One of our patients..." She did not finish her sentence but a terrified look crossed her face. "What...? Where...?" Her eyes travelled over the the surface of her desk but not finding anything there. "Oh no, I send the pill with the sheets down to the ground. It is vital that we find it! A patient´s health is depending on it! And don´t you dare step on it!" She ascended from her seat when suddenly another intense roll of thunder broke through the night, the light flickered and went out completly. Surprised she stopped in her tracks, till her eyes got used to the dim light the moon send through the curtains.

"Looks as if we got a blackout." Said Genma, stating out the obvious.

"Yes." Mumbled Shizune, not leaving her spot.

Then Genma suddenly hopped off the desk, landing carefully on the carpet and knelt down on all fours.

"Wha...?" Then she grinned and went down on all fours, too, in order to search the ground for the little pill. The thunderstorm could be heard in the background, slowly moving on to a different place.

Shizune collected the sheets, arranged them back to former order, placed them on her desk and continued searching.

"What colour is it?"

"Pink."

Genma gave a soft chuckle. He would never understand why pills always had these affronting colours.

Shizune was also snickering mentally. She knew the special-jounin since her youngest childhood and they had always been friends since then, but as long as she remembered, they had never been in such an odd situation.

"Shizune, I..." He faltered.

When she had heared his voice, Shizune had immediately turned around to face him and... now their faces where just inches away from each other... both still on all fours.

Puzzled, he looked into her dark eyes, shimmering softly in the dim moonlight.

Breathless, she faced his glance. For a brief moment her heart beat became faster. She stared in his also dark and hazelnut eyes, being so close to hers, threatening her to fall into them. She had to swallow.

Almost unconsciously Genma´s hand drew nearer her face. For a moment she closed her eyes, when he mildly touched her forehead with the tips of his fingers. Then they ghostly wandered down over the bridge of her nose and further, as if he was blind and had to check tentatively and timidly if she was really there Her lips opened slightly when his fingers cautiously stroke over them. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

She had to admit she liked every bit of it. With every fibre of her body she savoured his contact and the warmth that his movements emanated. Gently his hand glided behind her ear, tucking back a lost stray of her smooth hair.

She changed her position and hesitant hands reached out for his face...

Suddenly the light flickered back on and reality struck them hard. As if he had just awaken out of trance, Genma blinked and withdraw his hand.

Shizune looked terrified and turned away from him, embarrassed. She was surprised. About herself, about the situation and about what she definitely had felt a moment ago and had in her mind to do. Stunned, she sat at the ground and tried to regain her composure.

His features mirrored astonishment, too. He became aware of the little pill, still clutched in his other hand and with an erratic gesture he helt it in front of her. "Here, I found it. I... I´ll leave."

Abruptly he stood up.

Shizune nodded without looking at him. "Yeah, I think that would be better."

He briskly left the room without another word and left Shizune alone behind.

**Ending notes:**Oooh, damn it, it was so close... harhar. I hope the scene was ok and understandable. And I hope it turned out as I wanted it to. Was it romantic or kitchy? I tried it out myself and found it was romantic, yep. The hands-touching-face-thing´ was inspired by the movie face off´ with John Travolta and Nicolas Cage. (Though its Travolta John whos doing it all the time with his beloved family.)  
Feedback appreciated.


	9. Did we miss something?

Jo!

Here´s the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews, you made my week!

And I´m sorry that the story isn´t developping faster but I try to update more regularly now.

---

Chapter 9

-Did we miss something?-

Tsunade and Shizune were discussing the results of the effectively made medicine Shizune spent the night for in Tsunade´s bureau when someone knocked at the door.

Since everything important had been discussed, Shizune bundeled her records in order to leave and go back to her work.

Tsunade gave a bossy "Come in!", the door opened and Genma entered. The Hokage gave him an welcoming nod for she had already been waiting for him.

When Shizune turned around and caught sight of him, she seemed a bit suprised but soon she put a non-telling expression on her face. But the gripe on her documents in her hands became firmer. Giving him a brief nod she passed Genma without another word.

He showed a similar reaction.

Tsunade rose a slender eyebrow. _Giving each other the cold shoulder? Did I miss something?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One week later, evening

Anko had called for an emergency meeting in a bar. Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi and Raidou had been able to show up.

"This can´t continue this way!" she began instantly when everyone was settled around a long table, her hands buisily intertwined. "Day after day they pass each other and pretend not to know each other and in careless moments they look totally miserable! Someone an idea what happened? It went like a clockwork and now its a desaster! Did we miss something? "

The others shook their heads, no one knew what happened between the two. Anko saw her hopes dashed. "I don´t get it! Those two are fitting wonderfully, they would give a wonderful match and everyone could see how wonderful their relationship developped the last weeks. Everyone except for themselves seems to know that they are made for each other!"

"Looks as if we have to give them some more help." Asuma stated.

Kurenai shook her head. "Um, I don´t think we should interf..."

"How about: We throw a party, make them drunk and then they´ll go for each other. They just need to loosen up a little."

Kurenai burst out laughing. "Are you serious? We did this too often so now its somewhat obvious and it won´t trick them."

"Eureka! I got it!" Anko burst out suddenly. Exited she banged her hand on the table. "I´m such a genius!"

Raidou rose a sceptical eyebrow.

"Listen everybody, we´ll do the following: We kidnap both, knock them out eh, gently, strip them down to their underwear or even further and then... we chain them in a seductive position on each other on a chair and leave them alone...! Ha, this just HAS to work!"

Kakashis eye started to shine and he nodded in enthusiasm. "Yes, we´ll do that!"

"But isn´t that a bit TOO drastic?" Kurenai asked doubtfully when suddenly Jiraiya´s mad snicker could be heared somewhere next to them. He had sneaked unnoticed to them to a neighbouring table and was currently wildly writing down notes of what he overheard from their conversation for his next book. "I´ll have to take out a patent on this." He mumbled to himself.

A fuming Anko suddenly appeared next to him and slapped his head, a thick bruise emerged immediately. "This is MY idea, old sicko!"

Jiraiya broke out in tears. "Oh my muse, how can you be so cruel...?"

"It won´t work anyway." Raidou disrupted their little dispute.

"And WHY is that so, when I may aks?" questioned Anko in a rather dangerous voice.

"Because Shizune has a mission in two days and before then she is totally busy because she took shifts in the hospital from morning to night."

"Sounds unhealthy" stated Kakashi.

"So we´ll have to do it when she´s back." Said Anko.

"When she´s back, Genma goes on a mission."

Ankos eyebrow popped furiously. "Can´t avoid each other as much as possible, huh? What should we do then? I can´t just sit and wait till they die from misery and stupidity! This is frustrating!"

"I think we interfered enough activly. There´s only one thing left that we could do." Kurenai said calmly, gaining the others full attention.

"And what will that be?" asked Raidou curiously.

Kurenai gave her audience a soft smile. "Its simple. When they don´t get the more or less subtle hints and they seemingly have no idea what they´ve got together, then we´ll have to clarify it for them: We´ll have to talk to them."

"Talk?" repeated Anko, disappointed.

"Yes, talk." Returned the red eyed kunoichi cooly. "The classical style."

Raidou nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, sounds reasonable to me."

"Nah, that´s not my territory. Who´s gonna volunteer?" asked Anko and took a deep sip from her sake.

"Oh, I already got an idea who will be the right persons for this job." Kurenai said knowingly. "It´s obvious that Raidou will be the one talking to Genma."

"And Shizune? What about her? I doubt she´ll listen to anyone of us. " Showed Asuma his concerns.

"Don´t worry. There´s one person she will listen to and I´m sure this person will participate..."

"Tsunade-Sama!" Kakashi blurted out.

Kurenai nodded.

"Looks, as if that´s the only possibility. But if this fails, I propose to realize Anko´s plan." Kakashi said. The others nodded in grim agreement. "Ok, than its set!"

Doubtfully, Raidou rubbed the back of his head. "Oh boy, if that doesn´t work, I can coffin myself."

Unnoticed, a certain silverhaired sannin sneaked out of the bar. With a mad giggle plus the saved notes in his pocket he absconded on the quiet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo, that´s it for today. Sorry, another short chapter. It wasn´t on purpose, it just happened.Would be nice if you write a comment and tell me waht you think. nod nod.

Next chapter will be: "How to get a conversation: Stubborness!"


	10. How to get a conversation: Stubborness

Hey ho, thank you guys for all your reviews. It made me really happy (I had some harsh weeks and then I finally read them and it made me grin!). Thanks a lot! n.n

* * *

Chapter 10 

-How to get a conversation: Stubborness-

Kotetsu grinned from ear to ear and wagged askingly a clanking box in front of Anko´s face.

"Now?", he asked.

She rolled her eyes, dipped into her pocket, groping for some money. When she gathered enough she hastily put it into into the box, champing with rage.

Kotetsu shrugged his shoulders. "Your plan wasn´t bad, it was close but in the end it didn´t work."

"I was sure it would happen this week, damn, she even started cooking for him...!", she growled. "These two drive me over the edge, how can something so simple be so complicated? I don´t get it."

Tsunade entered the common room and suddenly popped up next to them. "What exactly are you doing there?", she asked.

Kotetsu became very nervous, but Anko was just pouting and therefore indicating that she would definitely not help him.

"Er... oh well, we...thats... thats the...er..."

"We have a bet going on." Sounded Kakashis calm voice. The copy-nin had just appeared out of nowhere as was his custom.

Tsunade became radiant eyes, she was instantly on fire. "A bet? What´s it about? Whats the pool?"

"Its about Shizune and Genma. One gives a proposal of when one thinks they will finally get involved. You can guess the week or the exact day. If you get the rigth week, you´ll get a little amount of the money but if you guessed the exact day you´ll get most of it."

Tsunade had already pulled out a note. "I´m in!"

The others sweat-dropped.

---

"Genma, I have to talk to you."

Ennerved Genma waved him away. "No, thanks, Raidou. I don´t have the time to talk with you as you might notice."

Very interested a whole class of pupils in the ninja-academy looked up from their works to listen to the conversation their teacher and the other special-jounin held. Sporadic giggles could be heared. Of course they had noticed Raidou who had lifted a plate at the ceiling and tried to get Genma inconspiciously into a conversation from there. It wasn´t his first try to talk to the stubborn special-jounin, it was his fifth. He tried it the normal way twice but Genma simply ignored him and went directly into his class. Raidou decided to delay it to a later point of time but Anko crossed his path and threatened to "root out his balls" if he did not immediately "swing his ass to Genma and convince him to –cencored-". She already had bet a modest amount anew. Driven with understandably fear for his manhood he compelled to speak with Genma in his classroom. Meanwhile Genma was very irritated and locked doors and windows with traps so that Raidou had to approach him from an unsuspected direction, from above.

"Genma, it is really impotant.", wispered Raidou in a conspiratorial voice.

Finally Genma gave up ignoring him and looked up to him, a vein popping angrily on his forehead. "You´re making a fool of yourself!"

"Therefore you can see how important it is to me!"

"Raidou, I know exactly about what you want to talk with me, I am neither blind nor dumb..."

"Is that so?"

"Don´t interrupt me! And even if I had the time to speak with you, I don´t WANT to!"

Raidou sighed. "Yare, yare, seems worse than I feared... But you know what? Somehow you are a real pansy..." He didn´t get any further because a thin senbon bored itself into the wall behind him, next to his throat. Raudou gulped.

"Don´t overdo it!", Genma hissed.

"Sensei? Why are you so irritated?", asked one of the young pupils.

"You really don´t know?", his neighbour asked. "Genma-Sensei is deeply in love but is too shy to go and tell her, everyone knows that. Thats why he´s so edgy.1)"

Genma´s eyes widened stunned, he had to blink a few times and nearly lost his senbon.

The jounin above him gave him a triumphant grin. "Are you _now_ going to talk with me?"

Genma inhaled deeply. Resigned he put his hands into his pockets and sighened. "Ok. In two hours, my home! Don´t be late this will be your only chance!"

Raidou gave a mock salute and disappeared.

Immediately Genma´s angry gaze fell on his students who shrinked in their seats and directly dedicated themselves back to their work. One of them rose a shy hand. "Er, Sensei? Wouldn´t it be advisable to remove the all the traps from the windows and doors? In case of an emergency we would not be able to escape..."

Ennervated Genma looked at him. In the last moment he denied himself a comment like Don´t worry, in that case it would hit the right persons or You woun´t get out until you defuse them yourselves. Instead he went to the door and window and redid everything himself. This obviously wasn´t his day.

* * *

This wasn´t originally planned to be a chapter so its rather short, sorry. I hope you liked it. 

Special thanks to my beta Rashi, who gave me her ok to post this chap. hihi.

1) I borrowed the idea of one student telling another things to convince Genma into talking from a Ruka/Kashi-fic I forgot the title of.


	11. I like her

Chapter 11

-I like her-

And Raidou was in time. Genma awaited as promised him in his apartment, but proved to be in a bad mood and not willing to be really hospitable.

"So, what do you want?", he jangled when Raidou had it made himself comfy in on of Genma´s armchairs. Genma seated himself morously opposite his friend, apparentely he regretted having yield to Raidou´s plea.

"Didn´t you say you knew what I wanted to ask two hours ago?" Raidou teased but decided to better get directly to the topic. And Genma would see through subtle attempts in a roundabout way and would become even more angry than he already was. "Um, what´s up between you and Shizune?"

Genma groaned as an answer and rubbed his head as if he was in pain. He had known exactly that Raidou would bring up this subject, nevertheless he wasn´t keen to have this conversation.

"You´re close friends and now you´re ignoring each other overnight? I can´t believe it. What happened?", he continued and grinned inwardly. If he was the first to find out what happened, Anko owed him a whole evening of drinks for free. But of course this was just a positive side effect of the whole thing. His premier intention was to help his best friend. Genma wasn´t unpopular with the female population in Konoha, actually he was one of those notorious ladykillers in the village, a proud member of the legendary heartbreakers league, but Genma was now thirty years old and it was about time to look for a steady relationship, thought Raidou. And if someone like Shizune was in concrete proximity... No, Raidou couldn´t just sit and wait and see how Shizune and Genma behaved like teenagers.

Genma showed not the slightest inclination to answer his question. "If that´s all you came for I have to say I have to dissapoint you."

"Oh, come on, you like her and she likes you, too, you can´t fool me! And by the way the whole village, too, that should be clear to you at least since that incident in the classroom. Do you actually know that there has been a wager about you two?" _A nice little sum has accumulated because you two are so damn bloody lethargic and slow on the uptake,_ he added in thoughts but kept it prudently to himself.

Genma was lost in thoughts and looked everywhere but at his friend. He did not like how things turned out, especially a whole village of curious people who cannot let their noses out of things that wasn´t their concern.

"Genma. I´m your best friend. You always told me everything and you could always talk with me about everything. Why should it be different this time?"

"I don´t know it myself. I just don´t want to talk about it this time, it´s ...different."

That made Raidou grin. "It´s different? Like something ...special?"

Genma´s eyebrow twitched hearing this and he gave Raidou an angry gaze. "What...!"

But his best friend simply interrupted him. "There you can see how much you are emotionally involved. You cannot deny it, its obvious and futile, I know you! So...?"

Genma sighed. It took him a moment to answer and Raidou feared he had to try more, but Genma gave him finally the aswer.

"We nearly kissed." He said in a low voice so Raidou had difficulties to catch the sentence.

"Er, and that´s all?" Raidou couldn´t belive it. "Oh yes, that´s really terrible. Now I get it why you can´t never ever speak to each other again. Boy oh boy, Genma, it really wouldn´t have been your first kiss."

"That´s not the point."

"And what _is_ the point? I mean, you two would fit perfectly together. You know each other since your childhood, you get along wonderful, the last thing that´s missing is that you two _see_ it finally! Oh just do everyone in Konoha the favor and DO it already!"

Genma looked at him with tired eyes. "Already did."

"Nani?" Raidou thought he must have misheared the words.

"We already slept together."

"WHAAAAAAT? Why didn´t you tell me THAT before? Damn, you told me about all your little romances -if I wantetd to hear about or not- but the only one I´m REALLY interested in you keep secret???" Affronted Raidou let himself slump back into his armchair. "You´re so mean!"

Genma scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh well, you know..."

"WHEN?", Raidou urged to know.

"It was the night of my twentieth birthday."

Raidou was wide-eyed. "You mean that party where noone was able to remember a thing afterwards but everyone awoke somewhere without knowing how he got there but with a terrible hangover?" Raidou absentmindly kneaded his chin and nodded to himself. He himself remebered the morning after the party very well because he awoke in his mum´s dustbin without any clue how he got there and especially _why. _

"Yes, it was then. But it was a mere accident and we decided to tell noone about it."

"Hey, wait a sec. I couldn´t have been that bad to keep it secret, could it? I mean..."

Genma sighed. "No, on the contrary, it was wonderful."

Raidou clapped his hands in enthusiasm. "Fantastic! So what´s hindering you to go at each other anew? You both seemingly are having the hots for each other longer than anyone suspected..."

"It´s not that easy, Raidou."

"Why not?"

"We´re very good friends and it was clear in the first place that this was a one-night stand and nothing more about it. We didn´t want to risk our friendship, which is more important to us. Shortly afterwads she and Tsunade left the village and only recently came back."

Raidou could just frown and shake his head. _I want to cry... _"But you do still like each other, thats a fact! I mean, you wanted to kiss and stuff..."

"I like her. Very much in fact."

Raidou grinned satisfied. "See..."

"She means a lot to me. But she´s more like a little sister to me. I love her like a sister."

Raidou coughed so he would not snort. "You can´t be serious?!" _That´s just ridiculous! _"Why these inhibitions? Your AREN´T bloodrelated! Besides, everyone in Konoha is of the opinion that you two are made for each other. That´s clear to EVERYONE! Damn they even bet about you! You are made for each other! Don´t know how much I have to repeat myself but somehow you two seam to see it least of all!!! You act like... argh!!! Please, act your age! You simply have to open your eyes and than you´ll figure out the obvious."

"Raidou, my feelings aren´t like that, sorry to dissapoint you and everyone else in Konoha."

"Really? You´re lying to yourself!

It´s not that you don´t see it, right? But you don´t WANT to see..."

Suddenly Genma lost his temper. "Damn it, Raidou! What do you want?! We´re ninjas! We cannot afford to bind oneself to each other strongly, you know exactly by yourself how painful it is to lose someone!"

Didn´t Raidou hear a faint tone of frustration among these words? "So _that´s_ it? You are afraid? Do you really believe that it´s easier or less painful to lose a friendship than a love?"

Genmas eyes widened anew for a short moment, these words must have hit a nerve.

"Genma, think twice! Our live can end at any second, its in the nature of our job and the nature of life, yes, thats right! But still we´re just human beings, Genma. We feel, we love and are loved. You can´t just switch it off. Just take a look around! Don´t you see the other ninjas cling to that what makes them human? In their freetime they cling to things... they drink, they love and live generous, they behave like little children when they are not on a mission!

They need this and they are allowed to have it. Why are you denying it to yourself? Just out of fear? Thats no excuse! I can´t believe I actually have to remind you of all this because it was you yourself who told me this about 15 years ago. But it seems that in this special case I have to remind you of your own words because you got yourself stuck to your decision, and this has obscured your sense.

Just take a look around! Look at Kurenai and Asuma! Everyone knows about them being together although they didn´t made it public. But do you know the difference between them and you? The don´t lye to themselves! They don´t deceive themselves!

They know exactly what they got with each other and know to _appreciate_ it! They savor what they´ve got and they enjoy their lives because it could be over any moment. Never they would regret anything . Even if one of them dies and the pain be so much, they will never regret their desicion." Raidou´s eyes never left Genma´s face but when he didn´t get a reaction, he shook his head in disappointment. "You are a coward, Genma. I wouldn´t have thought that..."

"That´s not true! You haven´t the faintest idea. You know nothing about it, you don´t get it!"

"Is that so? And what is there not to understand? Isn´t it that rather YOU are the one who doesn´t get it? Apparently it´s futile to discuss this matter with you."

Enraged, Genma flashed his eyes at his friend.

"But there´s one last question I still got. I don´t expect you to answer it directly but to think about it. There is one thing I really don´t get at all."

Genma looked at Raidou with a steady gaze.

"Why, Genma? Why do you let this oppurtunity slip? How can you let such a women pass?"

With that he left- exhausted and tired- and left Genma to his own devices and to hopefully think of his words and come to a conclusion.

* * *

Ok, might be a bit overdramatic but I thought Genma needed his brain washed by someone because he was so stuck in his desicion... hope its not too ooc or so.

Oh and this conversation was inspired by real life (my big bro) and inspired me to write this story.

Special thanks for my beta Rashi, who gave her ok for this chapter. By the way she made an excellent GenShi musicvideo at youtube. Its pretty cool!

And thakns for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Now, lets see what Shizune has to say. Next Chapter: "I like him."


	12. I like him

Jo! Sorry that this update again took some time, but this time it was my beta-reader because she was too busy.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 12

-I like him-

Imperiously the fifth whooshed through her hospital. She went straight past a group of medic-nins and said in a loud voice: "Shizune! To my office! Here and now!"

Irritated, Shizue excused herself and followed Tsunade´s vapor trail.

---

Totally clueless she took the seat opposite the hokage and waited till she would say something. Purposely the legendary sannin let her wait for a while before she looked up from her work, which she hadn´t done really but used as a pseudo excuse to think over her strategy.

She tapped her fingertips against each other and eyed Shizune with such seriousness that the younger medic nin was getting really nervous because she had not the slightest idea of what Tsunade in a serious mood might want from her. This was seldom enough... Than the hokages look became soft.

"Shizune. I want to talk to you now not just as a hokage but as a friend, too. To become precise, I want to ask you a question. Since months I watch you and Genma and I´m happy to see that you get along well. But now you´re ignoring each other and act as if you don´t know the other? Although I don´t know what happened between the two of you, it would be a shame if your friendship is lost that way."

First Shizune was surprised, than affected. She avoided Tsunade´s gaze and remained silent. The hokage wasn´t willing to say something more Shizune notived so she began talking.

"Well... what happened... I don´t even know it myself exactly.", she admitted. "We are close friends, but the next moment... everything seems to be broken apart. It just wasn´t my perception. We...er,... we nearly kissed."

"Wouldn´t have been the first you shared." Tsunade reminded her.

A faint blush appeared on Shizune´s cheeks when she remembered that night and the next morning, when Tsunade easily found out about it. "I like him. But I appreaciate his friendship too much and don´t want to risk that something comes in between, or that it woun´t work and we suddenly dont´get along anymore."

"And what now? I think its already too late for this theory."

"But I cannot just pretend nothing did happen."

"Why not? Actually, there _really_ happened nothing. There was nothing that could have happened."

Stunned, Shizune thought about these views. Looked at in that light, there was nothing actually... Hm. "So what do you propose I should do now?"

"Well, because as a matter of fact nothing happened, just behave as if nothing has happened and behave normal again. So simple."

"Do you think that´s going to work that easily?"

"Darling, nothing´s easier than that. Just act normal and you will see he will come back to normal in the twinkling of an eye." _That´s if Raidou did everything right._ "Just give him a smile- its said that the shortest distance between two people is a smile- and then everything will be back to normal and you´ll be happy again. I could barely take your sight lately because you had this miserable look on your face and this dark clowd following you everywhere. First act decent once more, what follows is left to you two."

Shizune knew that with the following she was treading on thin ice, but she wantetd to clear her standpoint and was expecting that out of all people Tsunade would be the one to understand it best. "I don´t know if I should do that. When I think about you and Dan..."

"Dan is dead!" The hokage said with a constrained voice, her mood had changed completely.

"Yes, b..."

"Dan is dead!" She cut in. In a softer tone she continued. "But Genma lives. He´s alive, Shizune. Even though he was injured several times, he survived it without chronical damages. He is alive, Shizune. And you too. Don´t forget that after all you´re just a woman."

Shizune gave her an uncertain look.

"Don´t waste your life because you fear it could be hurt at any time or could end but live it _because_ it could be hurt or end at any time. Got that?"

Shizune´s eyes dropped silently to her lap, where she was wringing her hands.

Tsunade chuckled softly. "If you still don´t know what you should do, I´ll pose you a question: How can you let a man like Genma pass?"

Shizune looked up and her with big brown eyes. Than a smile crossed her face and mirrored determination. She rose from her chair.

"And hurry, or I´ll take him myself!"

Shizune laughed at these words and left Tsunade´s office in a good mood. Now it was too late in the evening and the next morning she would leave for her mission where she needed to be fit, but bevore she had still something to do.

Pleased Tsunade leaned back in her chair. Yes definitely, she was a great hokage.

---

"Genma?"

"Yes?"

"When I´m back from my mission, I would like to talk with you."

He smiled. "I´d be glad to."

* * *

Jo, thats it for today. Thanks a lot for your reviews! Tell me what you think. 


	13. Everything alright?

Chapter 13

-Everything alright?-

At sunrise, Genma started on next mission. He had to escort and direct a wealthy man together with his followers from Konohagakure to Hakiamamoto, a city in the raincountry. It should be an easy assignment, the biggest challenge would be finding the right way and avert any dangers and possible robbers, for a Konoha-Special-Jounin this was a minor problem.

Genma chose the route so that where danger would be least expected.

Awkwardly the baggage began to move. Many big and clumsy vehicles limited their speed and there were many people afoot, even the sedan of the high guest was carried by four tall and plump eunuchs. A few guards and a handful of horsemen, all in all the following of the wealthy guest consisted of twenty men.

As they passed the main gate of Konoha, Genma greeted Izumo and Kotetsu, who had guard duty.

They moved slowly through the forest of Konoha, following the broad street that would lead them to the other country. Genma regretted that Shizune was still on her mission and had not returned yet, so he had to wait until he got back from his mission to see her again and talk to her. However, he noticed that the conversation with Raidou and the short one with Shizune at the evening before she left to her mission had unburdened his mind.

Like most of the days in the fire country, it was a bright and warm day, perfect to travel on dry streets. At evening, they set up a camp to rest and made some fires. Music was played and the people amused themselves with sake and some of them even danced.

A scrawny, small man with glasses and nearly baldhead neared Genma, who was sitting casually on a tree nearby, external of the blinding lights of the campfires, and was keeping watch. The little man had been trying for the whole day to get the Konoha-Nin into a dialogue, but it all ended fruitless and by now Genma felt very irritated. This time he tried it with a carafe of sake and offered it to Genma. "Shiranui-San, don't you want to come down and feast with us? We would be pleased to learn more about you. There are other guards who will keep watch. You should rest in case we really need your abilities."

"No, thanks a lot, Sizuragi-San. I am not in the mood to drink. I prefer sitting here calmly in the shadows." Genma declined with thanks but stoutly.

Sizuragi seemed disappointed for a moment, another chance mistaken to learn more about a ninja from the most famous hidden village Konoha. However, he decided to let him have his own way and went back to join the others.

The next two evenings went likewise, but Genma still preferred to stay alone and keep guard in silence. Because Sizuragi unnerved him too much.

When they arrived shortly before the border, two flittering shadows approached the street and paused next to Genma, who was currently walking behind the baggage. He raised his hand to greet them. "Jo! Shizune-San, Sakura-San."

Sakura gave him a quick wave but receded a few steps from him and the other medic-nin.

"What is the matter?" Sizuragi approached the three ninjas hastily. "Anything amiss? Shall we stop?"

Genma turned to him. "No, everything is alright, no need to stop, we can travel on. They're allies." Another assuring glare from Genma and Sizuragi went back to the head of the baggage.

Shizune gave him a mischievous grin, but than her face turned back to her normal polite and cute expression. "Too bad we didn't return earlier."

"Yeah. Something went wrong?"

"Nothing that couldn't be fixed, we're fine. Um, when you're back in Konoha... we could..."

"Shizune."

"Hai?"

"I'm still in your debt so when I return I would like to invite you to a dinner at my house." He had interrupted her before she could say anything in that direction, heas a man wanted to be the one who took initiative, otherwise Raidou would reproach him again.

She gave him a flirtatious smile. "Is that a date?"

He grinned smugly back. "If you want it to be one..."

"I would like that."

Without another word Genma turned around and went back to the people he had to watch over, a content smile on his face. Shizune and Sakura waited and watched the baggage passed by.

"Shizune-San?"

"Hai?"

"You and Genma-San...?" Sakura asked carefully.

Shizune glanced at her. "I don't know why this should be your concern."

"Em, you know that everyone knows about you two. It is nice to see that you two seem finally to be open minded to each other."

"Don't tell me you bet too?" This story had finally reached even her ears.

Sakura giggled. "No, not me but Tsunade-Sama."

Shizune sweatdropped. "Should have known she would do that... Well, I think I don't care."

The last rider passed the two. Shizune eyed him for a moment. He noticed her glare und hastily put the blanket, which lied on the back of his mount, over the saddle.

Then Shizune and Sakura went back into the forest. Soon enough they would be back in Konoha.

* * *

_Nhaha, so far for today. And you thought there would be another conversation? Ha, evil me tricked you.  
_

_Special thanks to all reviewers and my beta-reader Rashi!!!!! You guys are wonderful!!!  
_


End file.
